Radio frequency (RF) switching devices are used in many applications, such as in wireless communication systems, to selectively pass an RF signal. Many switching devices include a pair of field-effect transistors (FETs), with one FET in series with an interconnect path, and another FET in shunt with the interconnect path. The FETs are controlled by a pair of control voltages provided to each FET to bias the gate terminal and the body terminal of each FET. Thus, the switching device includes four control lines to control a series-shunt pair of FETs. Furthermore, many switching devices include a plurality of series-shunt FET pairs, which add additional control lines and complexity.